Differences
by char-tomio
Summary: Swedish and Ukrainian cultures have a lot of differences.


Katyusha thinks about Berwald's quietness. She was thinking that maybe he didn't understand her language. She was happy that he responds to her questions, but his voice was barely audible. He hardly shows any emotions and he never holds her hand outside. After some years, she learns that everything was normal since he was Swedish. Even the fact that Berwald loves to stare at people doesn't bother her much now.

Berwald always had issues showing his feelings and talking. He also finds it normal that he gives people strong eye contact (a polite form of saying that he stares at everyone). That was how Swedes were. And Swedes hardly show their affection in public. In short, everything was normal. But, even though he doesn't talk much, he explains a lot. Plus, he _is_ good-natured. He thanks everyone for everything _he himself _does.

...

Katyusha had gotten used to Berwald drinking a whole pot of coffee in a single day. Every morning, she would boil some good water and add ten heaping tablespoons of coffee. No milk, no cream, no sugar. Just coffee. It was painfully normal for him to consume a whole jug of very strong coffee and Katyusha didn't seem to mind. As long as it wasn't affecting his health.

Meanwhile, Berwald had gotten used to Katyusha giving him hot chocolate every time he asks for coffee. Being the shy Berwald he is, he never talks about it, or even gives the slightest giveaway that he wasn't drinking coffee but very strong (sweet) hot chocolate. The only thing he does about it is learn Ukrainian and relabel his jars in Cyrillic. Hopefully, Katyusha doesn't notice about her past mistake.

...

Katyusha is used to their short conversations. They were infrequent, but full of sense. Berwald wasn't into small talk and was always busy with some other things, but she doesn't mind. And it would be quite weird if he talked about irrelevant things a lot. But something about Berwald that had honestly creeped her out was that when she asked him 'How are you?' was that he took some time off to explain 'how' he was.

On the other hand, Berwald is thinking about trying to change. He had interacted with the other nations and was surprised on how they would bring up very plain stuff for the sake of talking. Obviously, Katyusha was the sociable type and liked conversations. He was concerned whether he was depriving her of her right to talk. He was prepared to answer anything she says, but she hasn't attempted to strike a conversation with him so far. Hence the silence.

...

Katyusha had prepared a lot for Berwald's upcoming birthday. She had everything sorted out; the food, the place, the guests, practically everything. She knew that Berwald might find it strange if she would make the occasion more festive than he wanted, so she tried to take note of Berwald's very reserved actions. However, at the said day, Katyusha was extremely surprised to see Berwald baking his own birthday cake.

Berwald appreciated every bit of Katyusha's hard work but he had no idea that Katyusha would be so shocked to see him bake his own cake. When asked about it, he took time to explain that it was common in Sweden for them to bake their own birthday cakes. Hoping not to offend her, he added that he will let her bake her own cake on her birthday. Being the kind soul Katyusha is, she wasn't offended.

...

Katyusha learned from Berwald's brothers about him being labeled 'obsessive-compulsive'. For example, Berwald was so hygienic that he squeegees the floor after a shower. And Berwald has a lot of clocks in the house, which means he was very punctual. She was thinking that it was all because of his good nature, but was corrected when he freaked out when the bus was barely one minute late. And Ukrainians are used to things being late.

And Berwald doesn't deny that he likes everything spiffy and working like clockwork. He was even worried that Katyusha would dislike his obsessive-compulsiveness, as they call it. Swedes are born and raised punctual, but maybe half of the reason was caused by his similarly obsessive-compulsive boss. And the squeegee part? Berwald would rather be labeled obsessive-compulsive than explain.

...

Punctuality is one of the few things the two argue about. Once, Katyusha brought Berwald to Ukraine and said that it takes two minutes to buy a train ticket. Berwald nodded in agreement. But, she forgot to warn him about bad Ukrainian habit. Katyusha once made Berwald stand alone and wait in the station for 15 minutes because she had a long discussion with the ticket officer about the possible options and prices.

Berwald could never forget being eyed by Ukrainians menacingly in the train station since he was standing like an idiot and waiting for Katyusha. When she finally arrived after 15 long minutes, the only thing he asked was what took her so long. Katyusha explained herself, apologized and asked if he was angry. He simply said 'I was almost annoyed' when he was as furious as humanly possible.

...

Katyusha is learning Swedish. She is entirely grateful to Berwald for everything, and learning Swedish could at least save him from the burden of having to try to understand every single thing she says. She may have a lot of excuses for learning Swedish, but the main reason was to know what offended him after he looked like he was run over a train after she mentioned the word 'fan' in his presence.

Meanwhile, Berwald is taking on more time to share the housework and caring for Peter. The reason? Katyusha suddenly wants to learn Swedish. He was fine with that, but partly blames himself for reacting in such an embarrassing way.

-Acting-

Katyusha: Because Berwald.. I'm your number one fan.

*Berwald drops his mug of coffee and gives Katyusha an open-mouthed stare*

And there was also an unfortunate time when he asked her for 'sex'. It meant a half-dozen in Swedish. (6). She didn't really respond well to that and stopped visiting him for a whole month.

...

Katyusha eats bread and mayonnaise with every meal because it was normal in Ukraine. She didn't tell Berwald directly, but it was evident since she always had a jar of mayonnaise with her, as she has never seen any mayonnaise in his house. However, she ran out of mayonnaise one day and Berwald noticed, saying that he has a _tube_ of mayonnaise in the cupboard. She didn't quite get it, and even ended up thinking about something inappropriate.

Berwald doesn't mind if Katyusha consumes a lot of mayonnaise, but noticed that she always brings her own jar of mayonnaise. Being Berwald, he didn't ask about the jar of mayonnaise. But when she did run out of it, he said that he had a full tube of mayonnaise in the cupboard. When she didn't very much get what he was talking about, he showed her the condiment in a tube. In Sweden, mayonnaise is served in toothpaste tubes.

...

Katyusha is known for walking on anything. Broken paths, ice nor ankle-length snow doesn't stop her, even if she was wearing high heels. She even runs down unpopulated escalators. However, she's afraid of drafts and is scared to step on a cold floor without shoes, even if she was wearing socks. For that reason, she always wears slippers inside the room whenever she's in Stockholm with Berwald.

Berwald doesn't walk a lot, but can live without wearing slippers nor socks. But, he always makes sure that he has some indoor slippers whenever Katyusha visits. He also makes Johan and Peter wear slippers whenever she visits, so she wouldn't feel out of place. He also bears with wearing slippers in the meantime. However, almost nothing can stop him from getting to his destination. He and Katyusha sometimes goes jogging even if the snow was leg-deep.

...

Katyusha also has some speech faults, like answering with 'da nijet' (yes no). And she doesn't really think anything is weird in Ukraine. When Katyusha is asked about something different about her country, she smiles, shrugs her shoulders and says 'Because it's Ukrainian'. Even if she happens to come home after Easter dripping wet because some guys outside she didn't even know doused her with water.

Berwald has worse speech faults. He speaks an average of three sentences a day and when asked questions, his default answer is 'Jag vet inte' (I dunno). 'No comment' is his strategy with conversations. His past tenses always end with '-ed', no matter how wrong. (I ringed someone last night) He always separates two-syllable words. (I eat bay-con) And yes, he finds everything in Sweden normal, even if construction workers start hammering as early as 5 am.

...

When having nothing to do, Katyusha sits and squats on her feet and stares at the sky. After that, she can immediately run and do work again. That was a unique trait from her Ukrainian genes. But before that, she had warned Berwald not to imitate her unless he would get this numb feeling in his legs which felt like electric signals. And when he failed to heed her warning, she had to hit his legs until they were back to normal.

Berwald takes note that Katyusha likes to sit and squat on her feet (the Ukrainian chair, as she likes to call it). He tried it once and got this painfully numb feeling on his legs. Katyusha immediately acted on it and hit his legs until they felt better. It was the most excruciating 30 seconds of his life. However, he hasn't learned his lesson. He practices the Ukrainian chair when she's not around. Sometimes, suffering alone was better.

...

Katyusha admires Berwald's affinity for children. He has no trouble with them and always keeps them well occupied. He also watches the children a lot and has no problem of taking them for walks. But, one thing she doesn't quite get about him is his approval of letting Peter and Johan own cellphones when they were as young as seven-years-old. Another is why Johan and Peter aren't very affectionate to him, despite being raised well.

Berwald isn't well aware of his child-minding skills, since in Sweden, it's normal for the males to watch children, push baby strollers in the street and raise the kids. Though he has some trouble with Peter back then, he always finds some good ways to keep him occupied. Yet, he claims that his skills are nothing on Katyusha's unstoppable maternal instincts. He still doesn't talk to his 'kids' (Johan and Peter) a lot.

...

Little by little, Katyusha adapts some Swedish things from Berwald, like eating a lot of herring, being punctual and getting used to the cold temperature. Since Katyusha is Ukranian, she had influenced some things on Berwald, like the eating mayonnaise and adding dill to particularly everything they eat. But for some reason, she still couldn't understand how canned rotten herring is a delicacy in Sweden. (Berwald himself refers it to be a lethal weapon.)

Little by little, Berwald is influenced by Katyusha about some things, but he also knows that she is slowly becoming a bit Swedish, too, which he likes a bit. But, even though no matter how fascinated he is in the Ukranian culture, there is something he couldn't quite do. (other than the squatting) That is, to pronounce Dnipropetrovsk without having a convulsion.

* * *

**Fact number 1**- **Swedish people (especially men) generally have issues talking and showing emotions. Public affection isn't widely practiced. (Does not apply to all Swedes)**

**Fact number 2- Swedes drink lots of coffee. And their coffee is very strong. (Maybe does not apply to all Swedes)**

**Fact number 3- Swedes love to explain. (Does not apply to all Swedes)**

**Fact number 4- In Sweden, it's your birthday, YOU bake the cake. (Does not apply to all Swedes)**

**Fact number 5- Swedes are very punctual and try their best not to be late. And I read a very exaggerated something on the Net that Swedes freak out if something's late. (Does not apply to all Swedes either way.)**

**Fact number 6- From the same website, I read that Swedes squeegee the bathroom floor after taking a shower. I don't know why. (Because I don't know why, I will not say that this doesn't apply to all Swedish people.)**

**Fact number 7- When buying train tickets, Ukrainians discuss the possible options and prices to the ticket officer. (Does not apply to all Ukrainians)**

**Fact number 8- Swedes always say 'I'm almost annoyed' no matter how angry. (Does not apply to all Swedes)**

**Fact number 9- 'Fan' is a swear word in Sweden, no matter how normal looking.**

**Fact number 10- 'Sex' is 'six' in Sweden. (easiest tongue twister ever)**

**Fact number 11- Ukrainians eat bread and mayo with each meal. (Does not apply to all Ukrainians)**

**Fact number 12- In Sweden, mayonnaise is served in toothpaste tubes.**

**Fact number 13- Ukrainians can walk on anything except for cold floors. If they aren't wearing any footwear. (Does not apply to all Ukrainians)**

**Fact number 14- 'Da nijet' is a common answer in Ukraine.**

**Fact number 15- Even if you see a burning trash can on the middle of the street, Ukrainians will just shrug their shoulders and say it's normal. Because it's Ukrainian.**

**Fact number 16- A day after Easter, Ukrainians love to celebrate 'Wet Monday' where guys splash any girl they see with water.**

**Fact number 17- Swedes have some speech faults. (Hey, everyone has speech faults)**

**Fact number 18- For Swedes, it's acceptable that construction workers start hammering as early as 5:30 am. (Maybe not for some Swedes)**

**Fact number 19- Ukrainians are used to sitting on their legs.**

**Fact number 20- In Sweden, men usually watch the children. (Probably doesn't apply to all Swedish men, though.)**

**Fact number 21- Swedish people love herring. Not many Swedish people love Surströmming. (Does not apply to all Swedes)**

**Anyway, if I accidentally offended some people, I'm sorry. I just based everything I wrote here from a good page in the Internet.**


End file.
